Leif/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Leif (Thracia 776) Summoned * " I'm Leif, prince of Leonster. I've got a lot to learn about the world, but I'll lend you my strength all the same." Home * "This realm may be tranquil, but war finds its way here all the same. We must not give in. We will prevail! I just know we can do it!" * "My home has fallen into the clutches of occupiers... But I will take it back from them. I have sworn this to my father, who they killed." * "On patrol, are you? I'm keeping an eye on you. I want to learn from your leadership." * "Do you have time to talk? I was hoping you'd give me some advice. I'd love to learn from you." * "I need to get stronger, so I was drilling with my sword. I'm the descendant of one of the 12 crusaders, after all." * "This is the castle of Summoner, isn't it? I have a greeting here from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Thanks to you, I've gotten much stronger. I may be a descendant of one of the crusaders, but... I can't wield our family's divine weapon, and I'm not even close to matching my father's strength. I've been frustrated by this for a long time... so much so that I've made some very stupid mistakes. I have learned one thing—you don't get strong overnight. I've got no choice but to keep inching forward... And I want to continue to fight by your side. That's how I'll learn what true strength is. What I want more than anything is the ability to protect those who matter most to me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I must become stronger. Much stronger." * "Whuh... Is that some kind of greeting where you come from?" * "The night my country fell, the sky was red. I remember looking up at it from Finn's arms... I didn't understand what had happened." * "I fled the castle. I abandoned them all–all the people it was my duty to protect." * "I will never again let someone sacrifice their life in exchange for mine." * "If I was stronger... just a little bit stronger..." * "You're a leader. There's a lot I can learn by watching you." Map * "Yeah." * "OK. Now what?" * "Come on!" Level Up * "With strength like this, I'll be able to protect everyone!" (5-6 stats up) * "Good! I'm getting stronger." (3-4 stats up) * "This can't be it. It can't!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks! I'll do everything I can to live up to your expectations." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I won't run anymore." * "Whatever it takes!" * "I'll take it back... all of it!" * "This is my fight!" Defeat * "I failed you..." Leif (Unifier of Thracia) Summoned * "My name is Leif, heir to Leonster... Though I am yet unworthy of the title, I will do all I can to earn it." Home * "A Hero whose deeds echo through legend... That is a far cry from who I am. An idea distant as the horizon." * "Since I cannot wield a divine weapon, I must pour myself into studying all the useful skills I can find." * "Have you been getting enough rest? There are limits to what tea can do to keep you awake..." * "Doing some horseback training, I have realized I would like to lead a troop of lance knights...like my father did." * "The number of books in this castle is incredible! I must be sure to study nation-building during my time here..." * "Greetings! I am Leif. I am making my rounds, and I wanted to thank you for supporting Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah. I was just musing on how glad I am at being summoned here to this world. Heroes from across many worlds and many times... Watching them is truly valuable to me. Though I carry no divine weapon, I cannot let that hold me back! I have a strength that is unique to me. It is not a weapon or martial art...but the vision to overcome the past and create a new country...as it should be. When the time comes, I hope it will be enough—and that I do Dáinn and Njörun's legacy justice..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Leif, heir to the throne of Leonster. My duty is to become a ruler worthy of that name." * "Whoa, there! Your greeting is a strange one." * "Legendary Hero? That's definitely not a title I can claim." * "A Hero is like a vision that appears when the time is ripe. My mentor told me this." * "Lord Seliph is a great man. Me? Well...I have a lot of growing up to do." * "I am well aware of the suffering of the people, and the depth of their grief." * "I will protect you, without fail!" Map * "Got it." * "Forward!" * "Friends! I will not abandon you!" Level Up * "I will be a beacon of hope for all! Please, watch over me, Father..." (5-6 stats up) * "This is no time to panic. I must simply take one step at a time..." (3-4 stats up) * "I will be unable to help anyone at this rate..." (1-2 stats up) * "I strive to meet your expectations." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here we go!" * "Hoist the flag!" * "On my blade, I swear it!" * "If I must, I'll do it myself!" Defeat * "I must fight..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts